O ator
by Ross House
Summary: O que acontece quando Joey descobre que sua vida é uma série de TV?Sumário ruin,mas por favor,leiam a minha fic e comente!


**Sumário:** O que acontece quando Joey Tribbiani ver que seu mundo pode não ser real?Será que sua indentidade não é o que ele sempre achou que era?Será que seus amigos também não tem a mesma indentidade que ele?Porque insistem em chamar ele de Matt Leblanc?E notem que os que não tiverem o nome de autor revelado vai ficar "Rachel(?)" por exemplo até que o nome dela ou de outro ator seja dito na fic com exceção do Joey porque ele se diz o verdadeiro e para ter suspense!Confuso?Sem problemas,é oneshort e vocês não terão que se incomodar com mais capitulos!

**Disclaimer:** Se eu fosse dono de Friends, teria mais 2 temporadas e teria um filme,mas como não é isso que aconteceu...

* * *

**Capitulo único:** O ator

Era mais um dia comun na vida de Joey Tribbiani, ele estava conversando com os seus amigos, no Central Perk.

-Faz tempo que nós seis não conversamos juntos aqui. –disse Monica enquanto pegava a xícara de café.

-Também acho isso. –Respondeu Joey.

-Talvez porque temos trabalhado mais... Quer dizer: sabem quando eu vivia com o cartão de crédito do meu pai?Agora eu ocupo boa parte do meu dia trabalhando na Ralph Lauren. -Disse Rachel.

-Pois é, acho que isso nós trouxe vantagens e desvantagens. -Respondeu Ross.

Phoebe iria falar alguma coisa, mas uma voz forte e alta soou pelo Central Perk.

-CORTA!-Disse o dono da voz e concluiu a frase - Já trabalhamos muito bem hoje pessoal, quero ver vocês ás 9:00 horas da manhã,ok?

Joey se surpreendeu com isso, mas logo percebeu que os seus amigos não tinham nem se impressionados, mas tinham se levantado do sofá e quando Joey olhou para onde tinha saído a voz, viu que tinhas várias pessoas e umas quatro câmeras grande como a de sets de filmagens.

E logo se aproximou um homen que parecia ter quase 50 anos, mas parecia ser o líder do grupo que apareceu do nada.

-Mas o que é que está acontecendo?-Disse Joey.

Todo mundo, incluindo, os seus amigos olharam meio que supresos com a reação de Joey.

-Não, me deixe eu adivinhar... È uma festa supresa?Já que sou ator... Então resolveram fazer neste estilo?Mas espere... Meu aniversário é só... Eu sei que não é hoje!-Disse o Joey confuso.

Seus amigos pareciam ao mesmo tempo achando engraçado, mas estranhando o Joey.

-Joey, mas o que é que você...?-Disse Monica(?) que foi interrompida antes de terminar a frase.

-Parabéns Matt, você está interpretando muito bem o Joey, mas não precisa praticar logo depois do trabalho. -Disse o velho homen que na verdade era o diretor.

-QUE?Em primeiro lugar, agradeço por ter gostado de uma atuação minha e segundo, Matt?Meu nome é Joey!- Disse Joey que estava cada vez mais confuso.

Todos pareciam segurar o riso,mas também estavam um pouco sem graça com o comportamento de Joey,o seria Matt?

-Matt Leblanc,acho você está trabalhando demais...-Disse o diretor.

-Na verdade não estou trabalhando muito,mas quem é você?Pessoal,falem alguma coisa!- Disse Joey virando para os sueus amigos.

-O que temos a dizer Matt?- Disse Ross que parecia que estava ficando confuso com Joey.

-Você é bem mais esperto que eu,Ross!Então deve saber o que é que está havendo aqui!- Disse Joey.

-Eu,Ross?Meu nome é David Schwimmer!- Disse o homen que Joey pensou que fosse Ross.

-Você não lembra mais o nome da gente,Matt?- Disse a suposta Rachel do grupo.

-Que?Vocês também devem está brincando comigo!Quem somos afinal?

-Bom,eu sou Courteney Cox.- Disse a suposta Monica que parecia querer que acabasse logo com isso e encarou Joey para ver se ele se assumia logo que era Matt Leblanc.

Mas Joey não respondeu,ou os seus amigos estavam brincando ou não tinham a indentidades que ele sempre achara que tivessem...Mas ele tinha a impressão que sempre seria Joey.

-Courteney Cox?Parece nome de atriz mesmo...- Disse Joey para a mulher.

-Então isso já é uma melhora...Na verdade,nós somos todos atores.- Disse a mulher loira mais nova.

-Nós?- Sorriu o Joey

-È,esqueceu que você intepreta Joey e que fazemos uma série de amigos?- Disse pela primeira vez o Chanlder,ou o que Joey achou que fosse ás 5 minutos.

-Nós,uma série de tv?A minha vida numa série de TV?- Disse Joey se espantando.

-È e você intepreta o Joey e acho que você sabe que nós intepretamos os nossos personagens né?.- Disse o Chandler(será?).

-Não,eu sou Joey Tribbiani!- Disse Joey.

-Eu disse que não deveriamos começar uma 9ª temporada!Olhem o que aconteceu com ele.- Disse a Rachel(?) que parecia começar a se irritar.

- Calma Matt,descanse um pouco e você vai parar de achar que é Joey.- Disse o diretor para Joey.

- MEU NOME È JOEY TRIBBIANI! - Disse Joey que nem ele sabia se ele era um ator doente ou o verdadeiro personagem.

Joey se virou e correu para as portas do fundos diantes do espanto de todos que o seguiram.E quando Joey chegou na calçada,viu uma ambulância e doi médicos vindo com camisa de força.

-Mas o que é isso? - Disse Joey.

-Você ligou aos médicos para levarem ele enquanto tentavamos conversar com ele,diretor? - Disse Courteney meio indignada,mas também confusa com aquela situação como se os outros tivessem tentando enganar ela.

-Bom,é...Sim.- Disse o diretor.

-Eu não estou louco,eu sou Joey Tribbiani,não sei se vocês são vocês,mas eu sou Joey!- Disse para os seus amigos/colegas enquanto fugia dos médicos!

-Ah,sei e pareço meio gay?- Disse o ator do Chandler(?)

-Às vezes vocês parece fingir tão bem...- Disse a loira mais velha(Phoebe?).

Os outros tentaram não rir por causa da situação.

Joey teve uma idéia doida,então saiu de perto dos médicos e pulou para dentro da ambulância.

-MEU NOME È JOEY TRIBBIANI!- Disse Joey colocando a mão no volante!

E outra voz vou ouvida fortemente na rua!

-CORTA!- Disse a voz que parecia soar mais forte que a primeira.

E Joey pulou para fora da ambulância empolgado enquanto se aproximava dos seus amigos enquanto outro homen viam até ele.

-Parabéns Joey,você fez um ótimo trabalho!- Disse o homen que parecia ser o verdadeiro diretor.

-Obrigado,gente,este meu novo filme parece bom,não?Acha que vou ganhar bastante com issop?- Disse Joey.

- Bom,se a sipnose do filme que fala de um cara que descobre que é um personagem de série de TV não parecer dificil e cansativa...Acho que sim- Disse o Chandler,que afinal era verdadeiro como os outros amigos.

-Mas obrigado por nós convidar para ser figurantes no seu filme.- Disse a Monica para Joey,também verdadeira.

-È,mas acham que agente tem alguma habilidade para ser atores de sucessso também?- Disse Ross.

-Bom,acho que eu tenho jeito de parecer atriz...Mas acho que tenho chance como executiva também.- Disse Rachel.

- Eu também acho que consigo ser uma boa atriz,mas acho que também gosto mais do meu trabalho.- Disse Monica.

-Bom,já podemos ir agora né?- Disse Chandler.

-Podem ir mas voltem cedo amanhã.- Disse o diretor.

-Mal posso esperar ver a cara do Mike quando me ver no cinema!- Disse Phoebe.

Chandler e os outros falariam para não sonhar muito porque o filme pode ser cancelado ou considerado ruim como os outros em que Joey tentou atuar,mas não queriam acabar com alegria do Joey e todos foram embora.

**FIM.**

**N/A:** È a minha primeira oneshort,não sei se ficou meio confusa,mas digo que a idéia sobre Joey fazendo um filme em que ele era um personagem que descobre que não real me pareceeu um pouco confusa.


End file.
